L'ultime hurlement
by SiaMi
Summary: À bout de force, Sasuke pousse son ultime hurlement à l’élu de son cœur … [SasuNaru]


Titre : L'ultime hurlement

Chapitre : One-shot

Autrice : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genres : Drame, léger shonen-ai …

Couple : SasuNaru (Si on veut …)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi :(

Résumé : À bout de force, Sasuke pousse son ultime hurlement à l'élu de son cœur …

Note : Je sais, c'est assez court et plutôt déprimant mais j'espère que ça va plaire quand même XD ! Enfin, à vous de voir. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

La soirée avait été rude, relativement agitée et douloureuse. Un entraînement féroce suivi d'un viol qu'on ne pouvait plus qualifier en tant que tel à l'esprit de Sasuke. C'était un compromis, un prêté pour un rendu, disait Orochimaru avec un sourire qui laissait anticiper encore bien des choses. Le serpent manipulait le jeune homme avec des mots incohérents, lui promettait le meurtre de son frère pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il avait utilisé son corps un bon nombre de fois et allait un jour en prendre possession. Sasuke s'accrochait frénétiquement à la mort de son frère pour chaque nouvelle torture. Itachi subirait bien pire, pensait-il. Il voulait venger les gens qu'il avait aimé, quitte à perdre toute dignité. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Il s'était créé cette barrière, cette immense clôture qui l'entourait chaque seconde de sa misérable existence. Elle lui permettait de s'évader de la réalité, d'être le simple spectateur de son existence. Les mouvements qu'il faisait, les mots qu'il prononçait, rien ne venait de lui. Tout n'était qu'un automatisme. Sasuke ne vivait plus pour lui-même. Il vivait pour un rêve qui le rongeait intérieurement depuis si longtemps. Et c'est ce rêve qui aujourd'hui le menait à être la simple marionnette d'un être qui se fichait de lui et de sa vengeance. Tout son être cherchait un moyen de tuer Itachi et n'importe quelle puissance, n'importe quelle parole pouvait le convaincre qu'il s'approchait de son rêve. Orochimaru se jouait de lui, ne le considérait même pas comme un être humain, c'était une évidence mais les paroles du serpent animaient la flamme de la vengeance en Sasuke, une flamme qui ne pouvait pas s'éteindre, qui ne s'était pas éteinte depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa. 

Alors Sasuke continuait de vivre entre les conditions insalubres du serpent. Entre les exigences ignobles d'Orochimaru.

Pourtant à ce moment, où il était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé contre lui-même, il se sentait excédé. La clôture qui l'entourait venait de s'effondrer et il se retrouvait exposé aux lueurs de la réalité, brûlé par le fait qu'il avait cessé d'être spectateur de son existence. Ça s'était produit au moment même où Orochimaru avait repris possession de son corps une énième fois, au moment même où le serpent avait prononcé quelques mots pourtant habituels ''tu m'excites''. Sasuke avait pris conscience de la situation, avait reçu la douleur qu'il omettait de ressentir auparavant. Il avait senti les larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues quand la douleur et le sentiment de peine avaient été trop puissants. Il s'était mis à trembler violemment depuis. Il avait quitté l'antre d'Orochimaru et avait gagné sa chambre, cet endroit humide et sans réconfort puis il avait pleuré, s'était laissé aller à sangloter comme un gosse. Il avait eu ce besoin énorme de ressentir une présence chaleureuse à ces côtés, ce besoin sans égal de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il s'était enveloppé dans ses couvertures pour trouver une mince source de chaleur mais il ne réussissait pas à s'apaiser et à construire à nouveau cette clôture d'impassibilité qui pouvait le faire quitter le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il avait alors vu un papier, une feuille lignée plus exactement puis un stylo juste à côté et il avait eu le besoin d'écrire, une lettre, une simple lettre sans savoir à qui l'adresser, juste par besoin d'être écouté par une force invisible. Il s'était emparé de la feuille et du stylo et il avait laissé les mots couler …

_Mon cœur ne battait plus, il ne battait plus pour moi mais pour la vengeance, pour des êtres qui aujourd'hui ne sont plus. Chaque battement leur était destiné de près ou de loin. Chaque battement de mon cœur était une brique de plus au mur qui entourait mon cœur. J'étais dans un état de léthargie, inconscient de la vie que je menais, inconscient de ce que l'être au fond de moi ressentait vraiment. Tout vient en même temps sans que je sache pourquoi et j'ai mal, tellement mal. Je voudrais retourner dans mon univers de complète apathie mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus pourvoir faire marche arrière. Le petit être en moi criait si fort sa douleur qu'il a brisé toutes les barrières que j'avais construites. Il a hurlé pour me réveiller, m'alerter de ma situation insalubre._

Le cœur de Sasuke se déchargeait du poids de sa peine en laissant les mots affluer sur la feuille. Puis petit à petit, l'image de son interlocuteur imaginaire se formait et il avait l'impression que celui-ci l'écoutait. Il voyait si bien ses grands yeux plus bleus que l'océan, le fixer avec une intensité et une attention indicible. Il le voyait réagir, acquiescer à quelques unes de ses remarques puis pencher sa tête sur le côté quand les mots devenaient trop compliqués.

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de hurler, ça vient du fond de mes entrailles, c'est un besoin tellement puissant que je contiens depuis si longtemps. J'ai besoin de crier, plus fort encore que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer, ce hurlement là laisserait échapper avec lui toute ma peine et mon chagrin. À la manière d'un chanteur de hardcore qui hurle ce qui le révolte, moi je hurlerais pour que mes sentiments sortent enfin de l'ombre, j'hurlerais ce qui me révolte plus que tout sans prononcer un seul mot. _

L'interlocuteur hochait la tête faiblement, peut-être qu'il ne comprenait même pas le sens des mots écrits mais il faisait tout comme pour réconforter le brun. À s'imaginer chacune des poses et des expression de son dit interlocuteur, Sasuke sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Son imagination créait la présence de cet être et Sasuke se mit à y croire fermement. Que ce bout de papier allait être lu ou était lu par la personne souhaitée. Sa main tremblait en tenant le stylo, elle devenait moite par cette seule pensée.

_Si tu savais ce que c'est d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules, un poids que j'aurais aimé partager pour me sentir moins lourd mais que je ne peux me résoudre à diviser, par orgueil sûrement. Je ne pouvais pas me confier, j'étais piégé entre les murs que je m'étais moi-même imposés. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer et de m'attacher, tout mon cœur était enveloppé de cette lourde épaisseur de vengeance. Pourtant, ce petit être en moi qui hurle, c'est toi qui l'as créé. Je t'en veux tellement de lui avoir donné la vie. Ce jour-là, sur le pont qui porte aujourd'hui ton prénom, le petit être s'est réveillé et il a hurlé que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir, il a pris possession de mon corps et il l'a bougé jusqu'à toi pour t'éviter la mort. Depuis ce jour, tu as tout fait pour casser la carapace de mon cœur, tu as créé un lien tellement puissant entre nous que je me suis juré de t'enlever la vie pour faire taire celui qui hurle en moi mais je n'y arrive pas, il est immortel celui qui hurle. _

Relisant ses quelques lignes, Sasuke y vit l'incompréhension total du petit blond aux yeux bleus. Son cœur battait d'autant plus vite dans sa poitrine car il sentait qu'il révélait à son interlocuteur, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Sa gorge se noua progressivement lorsqu'il continua d'écrire.

_Il a hurlé quelque chose un jour, précisément le jour où j'ai eu l'occasion de t'ôter la vie. Ce hurlement a été tellement puissant qu'il m'a désarmé du courage que j'avais pris pour t'enlever la vie. Il a hurlé que j'étais amoureux de toi, que je t'aimais à la folie. Je refusais de le croire, de me laisser aller à cette immense faiblesse alors j'ai fuit. Je me suis inventé une excuse, j'ai nié avec toute la force dont je pouvais faire preuve, qu'en effet, j'avais des sentiments qui dépassaient l'entendement à ton égard. J'ai préféré te fuir à tout jamais plutôt que de devoir affronter mes sentiments. _

Le cœur palpitant et la main qui tremblait comme une feuille morte à l'automne, Sasuke s'arma d'une longue inspiration pour continuer de révéler ses sentiments à son interlocuteur virtuel.

_Mais j'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme c'est douloureux d'aimer l'impossible, d'aimer quelqu'un qui jamais ne pourra m'aimer, mais c'est entièrement ma faute car je ne veux plus être aimé, je ne veux plus partager d'amour. J'ai perdu tout ceux à qui je tenais et j'ai encore trop peur de tout perdre, de me faire piéger par mes sentiments et pourtant … oui, paradoxalement, j'ai terriblement besoin de toi. _

Des sillons humides se traçaient sur les joues blafardes de Sasuke, sillons tous guidés par d'énormes larmes. Sasuke sentait ses joues devenir plus poisseuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et il trouva le tableau misérable. Pourtant, il avait cet immense besoin de continuer, d'écrire jusqu'à ce que sa main ne fonctionne plus, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se décharge de ses secrets trop pesants.

_Je rêve parfois. Inconsciemment, je rêve de te voir arriver. Tu me saisirais par les épaules, m'avouerais que les mêmes sentiments te rongent le cœur. Tu m'obligerais à regagner Konoha, à partir avec toi et à ne plus jamais me séparer de toi. Je rêve que tu viennes me sortir des ténèbres, que tu détruises la forteresse de solitude et de haine qui m'enveloppe. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à toi et à ton image pour survivre. Même si mes désillusions me rattrapent toujours au bout du compte. _

Le cœur chamboulé la gorge trop serré, Sasuke sentit que sa force pour écrire venait de s'épuiser. Les larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglots bruyants qu'il tentait d'étouffer tant bien que mal, jusqu'à étouffer son souffle pour cesser de souffrir. La lettre se tenait devant lui, preuve flagrante de son immense souffrance intérieure et il tremblait, tremblait encore tellement fort. Sa main d'éleva une dernière fois vers la feuille pour tracer grossièrement des lettres par-dessus tous les autres mots :

_VIENS ME CHERCHER NARUTO !_

Puis il déchira agressivement la feuille de papier, avec la rage du désespoir, il fit de ses ultimes mots, une multitude de confettis. Les morceaux blancs s'éparpillèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce. Sasuke respirait bruyamment, quelque part entre une crise d'angoisse et des sanglots étouffés. Il se calma, essaya du moins. Il prit une grande inspiration puis une autre, le temps de reconstruire calmement la forteresse qui entourait son cœur avec un pouvoir d'apathie incroyable, le temps de faire taire celui qui hurlait en lui, le temps de regagner son rôle de spectateur. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement comme si jamais Sasuke n'avait laissé libre cours à ses sentiments. Comme si jamais il n'avait osé pleurer. Il se glissa lentement sous les couvertures de son lit et chercha le sommeil qui ne tarda pas. Il venait de pousser son ultime hurlement …


End file.
